finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Crossdressing
crossdresses as a man in Final Fantasy V.]] Crossdressing refers to the wearing of clothing and other accoutrement commonly associated with the opposite gender of the dresser. It has been a recurring part of the ''Final Fantasy'' series, usually as a joke, but sometimes as part of the plot. Origin The presence of crossdressing in Japanese pop-culture can be construed as the result of the popularity of Kabuki theater that originated as a style of dance drama performed by female troupes in Japan in the early 17th century. In 1629 women troupes were banned from performing due to their increasingly erotic nature and prostitution of the actresses. To accommodate for the ban, male actors performed both male and female parts. In anime and Japanese video games, crossdressing by males is often used for comical purposes. Unlike in western culture, it is not taboo for a male character to crossdress and carries less stigma of sexual orientation or questionable morals, although the act is still considered odd/perverse, hence the comedy. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV In Fabul, a monk pretends to be a Dancing Girl until the player talks to him. He then reveals his true identity and dances about. There is implied to be another crossdresser in Troia by the name of "Stella". Also, in the 3D version, if Whyt is considered to be a male, then his costumes based on Rosa and Rydia would be considered crossdressing. Final Fantasy V Faris Scherwiz disguises herself as a male so that she can be the leader of a band of pirates. Early in the game, Bartz and Galuf can sneak in Faris's room and look at "him" asleep. A heart icon appear above their heads as if to indicate infatuation. Faris's true identity is revealed while the party stays at the Ship Graveyard and Bartz and Galuf try to get Faris to change out of her wet clothes, and are astonished to find her a female. Faris still sports masculine gear most of the game, apart from her Dancer outfit, and when she has to dress up as a princess at Tycoon Castle. Gilgamesh also makes a note of Faris's crossdressing. Also, when reaching the third world, if the player visits Carwen again and talks to a woman in the middle of town standing next to a sign, she'll ask "Do you think I pretty?". If the player replies no, the woman exclaims "Dangit!" if the player says yes, the woman adopts the image of Bartz, mocks him and runs off claiming their skills are getting better. Final Fantasy VII A puzzle in Wall Market involves Cloud collecting various articles of female attire to audition as the girl who will spend the night with crime lord Don Corneo. If the player collects the best items they are chosen as the girl and can play along with the scenario to a certain extent, although the couple is interrupted just as they are about to kiss. During the scenario Cloud and Aeris can visit a gym whose owner, "Beautiful Bro", is a crossdresser, and the player must perform a squatting minigame trying to win off a wig to wear from him. In the PlayStation 4 version, getting Don Corneo choose Cloud earns the trophy Consummate Cross-dresser. During the second bombing mission, Jessie disguises herself as a man to hide her identity during the time they are almost caught in the train. She asks Cloud how she looks, and the player can choose whether to tell her she looks just like a man. Final Fantasy VIII An unnamed minor character can be encountered in a bar at Dollet; during conversation, there is strong implication the character is a crossdresser. The player character Squall Leonhart is given the option to ask if he is really a woman. If Squall asks this, the character becomes paranoid and wonders how he knew. Final Fantasy X-2 Compared to Yuna or Rikku, several of Paine's dresspheres have a more masculine tone to them. Her Psychic outfit, specifically, is an embellished boys school uniform. The Fem-Goon caught via the Creature Creator system in the ''International and HD Remaster versions, is revealed to be a man in drag over the course of their Fiend Tale. His ending consists of him out of uniform and bathing in the Gagazet hot springs. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Some of Lightning's crossover garbs were originally worn by male characters, such as Locke's outfit and Cloud's SOLDIER uniform. Final Fantasy XIV During the quest "A Case of Indecency", Hildibrand Manderville crossdresses to lure out the thief trying to steal Arabella's necklace. The basic wedding dresses for brides and grooms can be equipped by both male and female characters. Final Fantasy Tactics In the Deep Dungeon, the player can sometimes encounter a male Time Mage enemy who screams like a female when defeated, dubbed as "Dragqueen" by fans. It is unknown if it was intentional, however the fact he only appears in that dungeon and it was corrected for the ''The War of the Lions version suggest it was a bug. The player can recruit the Dragqueen by the use of a Orator and his sprite will change to a female Time Mage, but retains the male portrait, being essentially a female unit who has access to female-exclusive equipment and the job class Dancer, rather than the male-exclusive Bard. If used as a Dancer, the Dragqueen's sprite and portrait will use the Bard's set with the job command "Dance". Additionally, Cloud and male Onion Knights can equip Hair Adornments, and Onion Knights can also equip Perfume and Lipstick accessories, which can otherwise only be equipped by female characters. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift One of the leaders of clan Duelhorn, the bangaa Night Dancer, is hinted to be a male crossdresser. Wearing lipstick, eyeshadow, calling himself a "bad girl" and equipping female-only equipment along with his troupe (bangaa are always considered to be male for gameplay purposes, thus unable to equip these accessories through normal means). The Night Dancer is known to be male due to a post on the pub claiming him to be a "crossdressing old man" and to one of the battles fought against him. Though the law forbids the player's clan from harming the opposite gender in that battle, if a male character attacks the Night Dancer, the law will not be broken. Final Fantasy Dimensions II When given a voucher to obtain a character costume, one can choose to give the costume to any character regardless of their gender. A Yuna costume can be redeemed for the male characters and a Tidus costume can be redeemed for the female characters. Dissidia Final Fantasy Kefka and Cloud can equip the Blonde Wig and Silk Dress (which give the effect "Allure of Honey"). These pieces of equipment can otherwise only be equipped by female characters. Some of the equipment names are a reference to the aforementioned mission in ''Final Fantasy VII. ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Seamstress Clothes appear as a green dress when worn, even if the character wearing them is one of the two male party members (Brandt and Jusqua). Also Aire's, Yunita's, and Rekoteh's default clothes can be equipped to the male characters and still appear very feminine, such as the short-skirt of Yunita's outfit. Mobius Final Fantasy One of Wol's Legend jobs, "Knight of Etro", is based on the outfit worn by Lightning in ''Final Fantasy XIII-2. Setting the job card will cause Wol to take on a feminine appearance. Category:Recurring story elements